cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kittens
“It’s... it’s happening!” ''- Mate, when kittens arrive'' Kittens are NPCs who appear in Cattails. If the player cat is married and has a den nursery room, their mate will ask for kittens after a period of time. :Confirming “Yes.” means the player will eventually have kittens. :Confirming “Maybe.” means the player will not have kittens until they are asked again and say “Yes.” :Confirming “No.” means the player will never have kittens and will not be asked again. Coat Colors Kittens will generate three mixed parent coat color options at birth. When a kitten's friendship reaches five stars, the player can obtain their kitten's coat color. Kitten coat colors are unique to that save file only and are non-transferable to another file. Kitten Growth Kittens have four stages with different abilities and behaviors. Each stage can last anywhere from one season to a year. Before Birth During this stage, the player will wait for kittens to arrive. The player is only allowed one litter per save, even after divorcing a previous mate and finding another. The due date ranges from a minimum of ten days to a maximum of two years.Kitten Due Date The player will have one to four kittens based on how many gifts they gave to their mate and how much their mate liked it. The player must give gifts to their mate to increase the number of kittens they will have. The more desirable gifts the player gives to their mate, the more kittens they will have. Newborn When a kitten arrives, the player can select its coat color and name. There are three mixed parent coat color options to select from per kitten.Kitten Colors The player's mate will now stand in the nursery instead of the bedroom after kittens arrive. During the newborn stage, kittens will be asleep all day. Interacting with them before 7 PM displays a message describing the kitten's behavior while they sleep. These messages may vary for individual personalities. Toddler As toddlers, kittens wake up and start speaking. Their dialogue is simple during this phase. A toddler kitten cannot be taken out and stays in the den. For the first half of this phase, kittens will sit instead of standing. As they mature, they can stand up and move around the den. Kittens will go to sleep at night during this stage and later. They cannot be interacted with while asleep. Half-Grown During the half-grown phase, kittens will grow larger and stand up, some before others. Their dialogue is coherent and they can now be taken out. Each day, kittens may stand in a different area near their bed or sit instead of standing. Kittens have an XP meter with levels 0 to 10 that can be increased by fighting, foraging, and hunting. At higher levels, kittens will deal more damage to foes, forage quicker, and gain total health. A kitten's size does not increase by gaining XP and leveling up; they grow larger over time. Adult During this stage, kittens are fully matured with adult dialogue. Kittens reach adult size after two in-game years.Kitten Growth They will not gain any new abilities from the half-grown stage. Kitten Skills When kittens are taken out of the den, they can fight, forage, and hunt. Kittens begin as novices, dealing little damage and missing pounces and herbs. Kitten skills are not separate, so all activities can increase XP from levels 0-10. The quickest way to level up a kitten is to take them into battles or mines. With a max fighting skill, give the enemy or rival cat a few swipes to lessen its damage to the kitten and allow them to defeat foes to level up faster. The player should be aware of their kitten's health amount while doing this. If a kitten's health reaches zero, they will return to the den to rest for the day, but will not die. They cannot be taken out again until they recover. The player can take their kitten out the next day, but they should heal them by giving them Marigold or Goldenseal when they are following them or by visiting a doctor. Personalities In a litter of four kits, each kitten is assigned a unique personality. A kitten's personality cannot be determined prior to selecting their name and pelt. Their birth order and personality are randomized upon arrival. Interacting with a kitten through dialogue may give insights into their personality. As they wake up and their dialogue matures, their personality may become clearer to the player. Creative This kitten may mention enjoying art and music in their dialogue. They are skilled foragers. Explorer This kitten may mention wanting to go outside on adventures and trying new things, such as swimming. They are skilled hunters. Friendly This kitten may ask the player what their plans are or mention wanting to hang out with friends in their dialogue. Reserved This kitten may mention wanting to be alone, liking the dark, or saying little and using ellipses (...) in their dialogue. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Creative= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Hi hi! I like you.” *: ''- Greeting'' *“You have pretty things? Me want! Me want!” Half-Grown *“Want to see my latest creation? I made it for you!” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“Are you good at singing? You should teach me your favorite songs!” *“I climbed a tree the other day to get a top-down view of the world. I might try to turn it into a painting sometime.” *“Want to help me with an art project, (Name)? / I need as many butterflies as you can find to make it really pop with color!” Adult *“You always inspire me, (Name)!” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“I have so many ideas and so little time to see them through! Maybe going for a walk would be good for my mind right now. What do you say, (Name)?” *“I was just thinking about you! Sometimes your adventures are the best material when it comes to writing poetry. / Of course, I change the names and locations to try to make it more original, but it's probably pretty obvious that your escapades inspire me a lot.” *“You've been a great parent, (Name).” *: ''- Creative Kitten'' |-|Explorer= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“TBA” Half-Grown *“I always love adventuring with you!” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“Can we go visit the other colonies? Pleeeeease?” *“Great day for an adventure, isn't it?” *“You should take me to the coolest place you've ever been too! I wanna see all the cool stuff in the world!” *“Let's wrestle, (Name)!” Adult *“I'm glad for all the exciting memories we've made.” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“I know I was a handful when I was younger, so thanks for raising me so well. I'll always love you, (Name).” *“I never told you when I was younger, but I used to sneak out quite a lot. / I figure you probably found out at some point or another, but I wanted to let you know just to get it off my chest.” *“There's nothing like a good hunt far from home to get the mind going! We should go on a hunt now... what do you say?” *: ''- Explorer Kitten'' |-|Friendly= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Time for play? Or time for nap?” *: ''- Greeting'' 2 Stars *“What do you do all day?” *“What you up to?” Half-Grown *“I like it when you spend time with me. What's up?” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“I can't wait for when I grow up. I'm going to be just like you!” *“I like how I look a bit like you, (Name).” *“It's not a bad day for visiting friends!” *“I wish that we could play together everyday. We have so much fun!” *“Let's play, (Name)!” Adult *“Great to see you!” *: ''- Greeting'' *“I just wanted you to know that I love you, (Name). You're a great parent to have.” *“It's hard to find cats that you can trust, but you're definitely trustworthy (Name).” *“Thanks for raising me like you did. You taught me a lot of important things about life!” *: ''- Friendly Kitten'' |-|Reserved= Newborn *“Your kitten sleeps partially covered in assortments of grasses.” Toddler *“...Hi!” *: ''- Greeting'' 2 Stars *“...I try to sleep under the grass tonight. I like dark!” Half-Grown *“Hi! How are you (Name)?” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“...I can talk for a bit. What are you up to today? ...Do you mind if I tag along? I won't be a bother, I promise!” *“...I caught a bird earlier! Aren't you proud of me? / I heard you have to be really quiet to get close to them.” *“...I like talking to you. I feel like I can just be myself!” *“There's weird noises at night. I don't like them...” Adult *“Want to chat for a while, (Name)?” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“I really appreciate all you've done for me, (Name). You raised me very well.” *“Are you up for a quick scouting trip? I could use some exercise.” *“You seem to be doing very well today. I'm glad to see you happy, (Name).” *: ''- Reserved Kitten'' |-|Gifts= Creative *“I was going to use this (Item) in an art project, but it turns out I don't need it. Here, it's yours now!” *: ''- Creative Gift'' *“Don't you think that thing I gave you is really pretty? I love the colors!” *: ''- Creative, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you but it looks like your paws are full.” *: ''- Creative Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Explorer *“I had so much fun finding this (Item) for you! Hope you like it.” *: ''- Explorer Gift'' *“Did you like my gift? I worked really hard to find it!” *: ''- Explorer, After Gift'' *“I found a present for you but your paws are full!” *: ''- Explorer Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Friendly *“Would you like a (Item)? I got one for you.” *: ''- Friendly Gift'' *“I hope you liked your gift. I've been saving it just for you.” *: ''- Friendly, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you, but it doesn't look like you can hold much more!” *: ''- Friendly Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Reserved *“...Hey, so... do you need a (Item)? I got you one.” *: ''- Reserved Kitten Gift'' *“...Did you like what I gave you?” *: ''- Reserved, After Gift'' *“Hey, I got you a... oh, your paws are full... never mind!” *: ''- Reserved Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Weather= Creative *“There's a chill in the air today. Can you feel it, (Name)?” *: ''- Autumn'' *“It's a beautiful day! Maybe I'll go sit by the lake for a little while.” *: ''- Sunny'' Winter *“Stay warm! It's frigid right now.” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“I always want to use snowflakes to decorate my fur, but they melt too quickly!” *: ''- Snowy'' *“The world changes so rapidly with the seasons. The snow of winter is beautiful in its own way!” Explorer Autumn *“It'll be easier to find good branches for tree climbing when all the leaves have died and fallen off.” *“My fur's getting thicker as the air is getting colder.” Winter *“You can hardly see outside the door of the den today. There's so much snow flying around. That's so cool!” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“Snow is everywhere! I like how sparkly it is.” *: ''- Snowy'' *“There's a lot of cool places you can get to when the rivers are frozen over.” *“We should go have a snowball fight! What do you think?” Friendly Autumn *“I heard you can get Glow Potions around this time of the year... What do you think those do?” Winter *“Brrr, it's so cold!” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“Ever made snow angels? Wanna try it out?” *: ''- Snowy'' *“Brrr, I'm ready for the sun to come out again!” *: ''- Winter 8/9'' *“I'm too scared to stand on the frozen lakes. What if the ice cracks..?” *“Winter is great because you can find blueberries everywhere! So tasty...” Reserved *“Nice day to spend some time outside.” *: ''- Sunny'' Autumn *“Crunchy leaves are no good when you're trying to walk around unnoticed.” *“The trees are almost bare of leaves. Won't be much longer before the ground is covered in snow, will it?” Winter *“... ... ...It's chilly today.” *“Weather's foul today...” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“...It's easier to track other cats in the snow...” *: ''- Snowy'' |-|Hide= Trivia *In the Custom Colony update, a glitch that had allowed multiple litters was fixed. The player is only allowed one litter per save file, even after divorce. *If a kitten tries to give the player an item and they leave the map tile without taking it, it is left where the kitten was standing. *Kittens are the only NPCs whose friendship does not drop instantly when given a Black Rose. *Kittens cannot inherit the Guardian coat color's glow or Glow Potion effect when used. References Category:Cats Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:NPCs